In order to improve the impact resistance of the resin composition containing the aromatic polycarbonate resin and the like, the impact resistance modifier containing a rubber component has been added. When the usefulness of the impact resistance modifier containing various rubber components is compared, the great differences of the heat stability is often found in the case of high molding temperature and heat resistant test during a long period of time.
Recently, the technologies that the resin composition containing the aromatic polycarbonate is processed as thin and light molded products has been developed in the market. In the case of processing as the thin and light molded product, molded products satisfying various properties cannot be obtained when the fluidity of the resin composition containing the aromatic polycarbonate resin is lower, and the high molding temperature is needed to improve the fluidity of the resin composition containing the aromatic polycarbonate resin. In addition, in the resin composition containing the aromatic polycarbonate resin to which the impact resistance modifier containing the rubber component is added, the rubber component is easily deteriorated under the high temperature, and the defects of the appearance often causes due to the decrease of the mechanical properties and the discoloration.
Generally, in molding of the resin composition containing the aromatic polycarbonate resin, it is known that emulsifiers other than fatty acid emusifiers are suitable as a polymerizable emulsifier used in the manufacture of the impact resistance modifier capable of providing the impact resistance without decreasing mechanical properties (for example, patent documents 1 and 2).
In these patent documents, the impact resistance modifier manufactured by using a sulfonate polymerizable emulsifier has been disclosed. However, especially when the resin composition containing the aromatic polycarbonate resin including the impact resistance modifier disclosed in these patent documents is molded in the range of high temperature, it is not necessarily sufficient to exhibit the heat stability (mechanical properties, discoloration) and the impact resistance. In addition, it is also not sufficiently satisfactory to exhibit the quality retaining properties in the wet heat test during a long period of time.
In addition, patent document 3 discloses technologies that the ratio of melting viscosity of the polylactic acid resin and the thermoplastic resin other than the polylactic acid resin is controlled, and the core-shell type rubber having a glycidyl group in the outermost layer is used in order to improve the impact resistance, the heat resistance and the appearance. In the patent document 3, the amount of the glycidyl group of the outermost layer as well as the ratio of the shell layer and the core layer are unclear. When the present inventors studied the technologies of the patent document 3, it was found that it was necessary to further improve the appearance and the impact resistance of the molded product and the like. From these, it is desirable that the impact resistance modifiers providing the good impact resistance, the heat stability and the appearance having the decreased pearl gloss of the molded product obtained by especially molding at the high temperature, or providing the wet heat aging resistance for a long period of time, and the thermoplastic resin composition containing the impact resistance modifier has been developed.